In general, there is a difference in white balance on images displayed by individual display devices. Therefore, adjustment of white balance is performed in a process of manufacturing display devices. On the other hand, the adjustment of white balance causes deterioration in luminance and therefore a technique of suppressing the deterioration in luminance has been demanded.
For example, PTL 1 describes a white balance adjustment method by which, in order that a display color when displaying a white image is included in a predetermined target range, a determined point of the display color included in the target range is set so that deterioration in luminance becomes smaller.
Moreover, for example, PTL 2 describes a method by which, in a case where screen luminance after adjustment of white balance is less than reference luminance, gradation of at least one color of two colors whose gradation is not fixed is readjusted so as to be high.